One Dreams of Revenge
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Wow she's bringing out the naughty side of you. I thought I was the only one that could do that,” Chuck whispered along her ear. At some point between her sitting down and now, he had moved up behind her and she hadn't noticed. Spoiler up to 2.04! C/B
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm. I don't know what to say about this one. I don't know where I'm going with it yet, but i'll try to make it fun and interesting. This is about Chuck and Blair being thrust together again when Blair comes to Chuck for help in destroying Queen Serena. Of course drama will ensue, not just with C/B but with C/B/S as well. Anyway, R&R and suggest! The more i get, the more inspired i become.**

**Happy Readings!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. If i did, a lot of stuff would be going down differently on the show**_

* * *

Blair Waldorf let out a breath she'd unconsciously been holding. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and this was definitely the most desperate of measures she was about to take. But Serena was not an easy Queen to dethrone, and oh did she crave a little payback.

Blair knocked on the door firmly. She waited on bated breath for the door to open. She heard shuffling feet, some swearing and heavy breathing as he finally approached the door. She knew just when he had looked through the peephole, and she could practically see the smile crawl onto his face as he took note of who was standing on the other side of the door.

Blair impatiently tapped her stilettoed foot on the floor. Putting on her well practiced don't-mess-with-me face she let out an impatient breath to show him just how frustrated she was.

"This isn't a courtesy call. Open the door you smug bastard," Blair hissed.

The door slowly slid open and there he stood. Chuck Bass. The devil incarnate. She knew he was the only one she could turn to. It wasn't because she didn't have any friends left, if you didn't count Queen S and her minions. Then again those weren't really friends. She was just a drag along. A former beauty that was once admired, had survived being tarnished and ridiculed, but could not hold a candle to the precious goddess of the UES. Chuck was the only one she could turn to.

She knew that that was exactly what he had planned. Leave her without any option besides turning to him. And she knew that he didn't want Queen S in power any more than she did. He had trapped her unexpectedly at school every chance he got. Catching her in the halls, in the stairwell, at her locker, even in the bathroom. He'd corner her some where and begin inciting feelings of hatred and revenge on Serena. She knew that he would be there to help and so she had come.

"Well, well. If it isn't the former Lady/Queen herself. What I can do you for, Waldorf?" Chuck asked as he walked toward the bar in his suite and began to pour himself some more of the crimson liquor he was drinking. Blair stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door, and taking a seat on the couch she knew Nate had spend many nights on. That whole ordeal with Nate, it seemed like a long time ago now. And it all seemed trivial somehow.

Before Chuck could say a word, Blair began to talk.

"First of all, you can get any ideas of me coming here because I had no other options out of your head right now," she lied, unwilling to show him just how essential he was to her at the moment. "I could've easily carried this out on my own."

"And what is the 'this' you are referring to?" Chuck asked walking towards her and beginning to circle the couch. He was like a hawk, waiting to strike down at its prey when it was most vulnerable.

"Destroying Serena," Blair said casually, as if she was speaking of the weather or the latest designer handbag that was all the rage.

Chuck smiled wickedly. Now this was the Blair he knew. The one that plotted and clawed her way to the top. That moment of weakness he had witnessed in her the morning Serena had replaced her, was exactly that. A moment. He knew it was a matter of time before Blair struck back. And he'd been adding fuel to the fire these past few days hoping it was sooner rather than later, and hoping that she would want his help.

"Mmmm. That 'this'." Chuck emptied the contents of his glass into his mouth and walked over to his bed. Laying back on his pillows he relaxed for the first time in a while.

Blair stared at him from where she sat in the couch. He was as handsome as ever sprawled out on the bed like that. The bed in which they had spent many passionate nights together. She felt her cheeks warm at the thought. Clearing her throat she stood up and walked into the "bedroom."

"So are you going to help me? You seem to be very interested in bringing her down. Even though you held a vital role in helping her get up there to begin with."

"It was a conflict of interests, but it had to be done. I figured the pros outweighed the cons," Chuck spoke as he eyed Blair standing at the foot of his bed.

"Oh, yeah? Well what were those pros?" Blair asked.

"You. In my bedroom. Like the good ol' days." Chuck winked in that wicked way that turned her insides to mush.

"You disgust me. This is so not what this is about. I'm here for your assistance in-"

"Oh yes. I think I know what you need assistance in. And if you join me on the bed, I'd be more than happy to lend you a hand," Chuck smirked evilly as he laid down more comfortably on the bed.

"Chuck, shut up. Listen are you going to help me or not?" Blair crossed her arms over her chest and puffed dramatically.

"Ok,Waldorf. Say if I do help you. What's in it for me?"

"My gratitude, and the joy of knowing that you were responsible for the undoing of the Upper East Side's Little Miss Perfect." Blair's eyes inflamed with rage at the thought of her former best friends. Of course she pretended to tag along and remain friends with her, but Blair was wise enough to know that you keep your friends close and your enemies closer. No one, especially not Serena, knew she was plotting against her.

"I thought 'Little Miss Perfect' was your thing. You know the untouched virgin, perfect girlfriend, proper lady of society, future wife to British Lord, all that nonsense."

Blair let out a scoff as she sat down on the bed. Her skirt rose up a few inches revealing her creamy thighs to Chuck's hungry gaze. Blair didn't notice, which suited Chuck just fine.

"I'm sick of all that. I don't even care if I'm Queen B again. All I want is retribution for what she's done to me. I've been nothing but nice and tolerant toward all her fucking drama. I can't just sit back and watch her take everything away from me after all I've done for her."

"Language. Wow she's bringing out the naughty side of you. I thought I was the only one that could do that," Chuck whispered along her ear. At some point between her sitting down and now, he had moved up behind her and she hadn't noticed.

"Oh please. You brought out wild sex. That was it."

"It was enough."

"Not anymore. It _was _enough. You said it. I wanted more."

"Do you still?" Chuck asked as he kissed her bare shoulder. Blair's eyes closed at the sensation of his mouth against her skin. His fingers began to trace lazy patterns across her neck and collarbone, and Blair had to fight hard to answer him.

"Of course I do. Do you think if I hadn't that it would've taken this long for me to come back to your bedroom?"

"I just thought there were too many speed bumps. But now that the road is smooth sailing, you'd come back to pick up where we left off," Chuck continued his ministrations. He felt her breathing change and knew that she was responding to his touch.

Blair turned around then and looked him in the eye. "Where we left off was you cheating on me with some trampy, low class, interior designer!" All thoughts of Serena were out of her head for the moment.

"I did not have sex with her! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Chuck asked, annoyed at having lost contact with Blair's warm, soft, creamy skin, and annoyed to have to repeat himself over and over again.

"Well whatever the case, it was enough for you to jeopardize our relationship."

"I...Look Blair, I've apologized over and over. I've tried everything to win you back since you came back from Europe. But all you've cared about was playing that jealousy game with me. What more could I do?"

"You. You could have not fucked up to begin with. You could have told me you loved me when I asked you that night, and I would've been yours. You could have not sabotaged me and help Serena rise to the top of the school. You could stop making this so difficult by rehashing the past, and help me bring that bitch down!"

"That's all you want from me? For me to help you in Serena's undoing? Is that really all you want?" Chuck asked as he studied her face closely to gauge her response.

"Yes!" Blair said a little too quickly and a little too forcefully for him to believe her.

"Liar," Chuck murmured as he quickly grabbed the back of her neck and crushed his mouth onto hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all fellow readers! Well this chapter is Rated M, and it is very mature indeed. R&R because I love it! :-) Enjoy, and til next chapter...Happy Readings!**

* * *

There was no denying, and definitely no stopping, the fire that burned through her body as Chuck's mouth devoured hers. It had been so long since she had felt this with a man. The last man she'd kissed had been Marcus, and compared to Chuck, well there was just no comparison. Chuck didn't just kiss her. He made love to her with his lips. Their lips clung and slipped against each other, their tongues probed and tasted.

He made her feel more with his kisses, than Nate or Marcus had ever managed to make her feel with so much more. Not that she'd slept with Marcus. God no! Nate, yeah ok she had. But he didn't come close to making her feel what she felt with Chuck Bass. It was as if the man was made to make love to her. _No Blair, not make love. Have sex. Remember that._

Chuck pushed her hard back onto the bed and Blair let him. A current of excitement coursed through her as she felt his body press against her and his mouth become more demanding. His hands found her breast and he began to tease her nipples, instantly arousing her and making her ready for his touch. Pushing her pelvic bone against his own, Blair tried to find some relief against Chuck's body, but he pulled away.

"Are you getting wet?" he murmured against her neck as he began to trail wet kisses along her collarbone.

She couldn't breathe and she couldn't speak. All she could manage was a small moan as she grabbed the back of his head and pressed him closer to her. His erection was pressed against her hip, making her squirm even more as he began to suck her breasts and work his fingers around the buttons to her skirt. Blair grabbed Chuck's hair a little too harshly and pulled his head up from her chest to look him in the eyes.

"Do you mind?" she breathed between heavy pants. "I'm thousands of miles past foreplay at the moment."

Chuck flashed her his devilish grin. "Patience is a virtue, baby." He ignored her and went back to sucking on her breasts.

"Jesus, I missed you," Chuck hissed against her breasts as he began to move lower down her body. He began to remove her skirt past her hips. Finding the lacy fabric of her fine lingerie, Chuck pushed the material aside and slipped his finger inside of her.

He had wonderful fingers, Blair thought. He stroked her slowly, wanting to draw out her pleasure for a while longer. Blair was beyond control at this point. It had been months. Months since she'd slept with Chuck. She couldn't get enough of him then, and with a four month dry spell in between, it was almost unbearable.

"Chuck...Chuck...Oh, God, please hurry up."

She couldn't wait. He knew that.

He lifted himself off of her and removed his pants, keeping his eyes on Blair the entire time. She looked gorgeous, half undressed and flushed from the tips of her breasts to her cheeks. She was panting and writhing beneath his gaze. He smiled at her. He could see her breath catch. But then she smiled back and reached her hands out to him. She looked adorable. And so he went to her. Hell nothing in the world could keep him away.

He laid himself on top of her because he wanted to feel her under him in submission, because he wanted to ram himself so deep inside her that she'd feel him in her throat, because he felt and uncontrollable urge to possess her forever. He wanted to ravage her, claim her, stake her, and he wanted to know that she needed him just as much, just as desperately as he needed her.

"Tell me what you want?" Chuck said, wanting to hear her ask him for what only he could give her.

Blair stilled beneath him and looked him in the eyes. She saw the determination mixed with desire in his gaze. She needed him desperately.

"Chuck..."

"Tell me. And I'll give it to you. What do you want, Blair?"

"I want you."

"Where?"

She blushed furiously.

"Tell me," Chuck demanded. He could hardly control himself, his erection poised right at her entrance.

"Inside," Blair responded timidly.

Groaning, Chuck buried himself in to the hilt. She cried out as her orgasm hit her instantly. Chuck tasted her sudden cry of delirious pleasure as he continued to thrust upward. He forced himself as deep as he could go and held himself deep inside of her. He wanted to preserve the feel of her around him. The sheer pleasure of feeling her wrapped around him, the feel of her body tightening around him as she came undone.

Blair began to sigh his name over and over, and he lost control.

He loved hearing his name on her lips. Kissing her hungrily, he lost himself in her body over and over.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, his grip on her hips slipping and sliding, but he refused to stop. Blair became just as reckless and wild in his arms. She rocked her hips, grabbed at his shoulder, slid her nails down his back leaving traces of herself across his skin.

She came again soon after. She cried out again on a heated breath. Chuck smiled as she opened her eyes and stared at him, and as she watched him, he plunged erratically into her body and allowed himself his own release.

She couldn't breath.

He couldn't breath.

They couldn't think.

None of it mattered. They were together at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I guess i got a little inspiration from i don't know where. I just started writing earlier, went to watch the Vice President Debate, and now came back to finish this before heading off to bed. I think i have a better grasp now on where to take the story. I figured I'd make a change, and not have Chuck Blair together so quickly. I mean there will still be steamy scenes and stuff, but it'll be there push and pull thing. At least until i piss myself off and decide to get them back together :-)**

**Anyway thanks to those of you who gave me feedback earlier. I will keep some of those things in mind and quite possibly use them later on. Well enjoy R&R and suggest for I love it dearly LOL. **

**Ok. Happy Readings!**

* * *

"I've got it!" Blair exclaimed triumphantly as she sat Indian style on the bed. "And for goodness sake, Chuck, would you put that out," Blair protested as she pulled the cigarette from between Chuck's lips and slipped it into his whiskey glass.

Chuck eyed her angrily.

"The cigarette was ok, but now you ruined my drink. And what, pray tell, have you got?" he asked as he stood to make his way to the bar and refresh his drink. Blair followed wearing nothing more than his button down shirt and a huge wicked grin of satisfaction. Chuck looked her up and down. It was scary how much he wanted her still when they'd just spent the last two hours fucking like their lives depended on it. He turned his face away before he began getting hard again. He needed something to replenish his strength.

Blair sat comfortably on the bar stool and began playing with an empty glass.

"Dan Humphrey."

Chuck eyed her suspiciously. Didn't sound to him like much of a plan. But if Blair had concocted it, then it had to be.

"Ok. What about Humphrey?" Chuck asked as he took a long swig of the hard liquor and enjoyed the familiar burn as it coursed down to his stomach.

"I seduce him."

Chuck choked on his next sip. In between a coughing fit, Chuck found enough voice to stutter out, "Se-se-seduce him? Are you out of your mind?"

Blair smiled as she gouged his reaction. She knew it wouldn't suit his taste, but then again this was about getting even with Serena. She could deal with Chuck some other way. The past few hours proved that.

"No. I'm actually quite sane. It's the perfect way to break her. Serena's an idiot. She's in love with Humphrey no matter how much she tries to disguise it with her bitchiness. If she sees _me _with him, it'll be that much worse. And it'll be a little pay back for her whole thing with Nate. Even better, it'll crush her so bad she'll be off licking her wounds and leaving me back in control on my crowd."

"You can't be serious, Waldorf." Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way, NO WAY, that he was going to allow Blair to seduce anyone other than him.

"Oh, Chuck. Cut the jealous boyfriend crap. It's the perfect way to get back at Serena and you know it. You just can't see past your own interests long enough to admit it. If you help me, I'll be sure to make it up to you," she ended the final part of her sentence seductively.

The purring sound was a bolt to his body. He felt an instantaneous charge as he saw her eyes grow heavy and her mouth pouty. She was a vixen. She was his every dream come true. And she was offering him all he'd wanted all along. He couldn't deny her anything even if he wanted to.

"So how would I be a part of this?" Chuck said, already giving in. He was wrapped around her finger as much as he hated to admit it.

"Well," Blair said saucily as she walked behind the bar and cornered Chuck, "you can bring Serena around whenever I'm going to be around with Dan. Plus you'll be my eyes in the Van der Bass household. And you can help me persuade Danny boy to go along with the plan."

"So it won't be an actual seduction. Serena will just think that you two are together?" Chuck asked a little bit relieved that it wasn't as bad as he thought. On the other hand, he didn't like that Blair had cornered him behind the bar counter. He couldn't let her have the upper hand.

"Of course not, silly. Serena will just think that i've seduced him and that he and I are...well that we're..." Blair rubbed her index finger along Chuck's chest.

"Fucking?" Chuck offered on a heated tone. He held his breath as her skin grazed his own.

"Exactly." Her hands started to slide lower down his waist and had almost reached the front of his boxers. "It'll be worth it I promise," Blair whispered as her hands dipped into his boxers.

"Well then, count me in," Chuck growled as he grasped her hand harshly and pushed her back against the bar. "As long as we're agreed that no one touches you. Especially not Humphrey."

"Excuse me?" Blair asked a little indignant.

"You heard me. No one lays a finger on you. You're mine," Chuck stated harshly. He pressed his hips against her own and brought his face a hairs breath away from her own.

"I most certainly am not!"

"Really? Is that why you're shaking? Are my words not exciting you as we speak?" Chuck asked already knowing the answer. "You're telling me that you aren't already wet when you can feel me hard and ready against you." At the moment their bodies had made even the slightest contact, they were both gone to logic and reason.

"Chuck..."

"Mmmm, yes Blair?" he murmured against her ear, sliding wet kisses along her neck and then leaning back to look her in the eyes.

Blair leaned forward and brushed her lips slightly against his.

"Fuck off," she said as she bit down on his lower lip earning a yelp from Chuck and causing him to release her wrists. And with that she pushed him off of her and went to gather her things.

No one one-upped her. Especially not Chuck Bass.

No matter how badly her body wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Here's a quickie! I'm writing before heading out today for my birthday festivities! Yay! :-) I'll try to write another chapter tonight before or after I get home. If not then definitely tomorrow. R&R please, i love feedback.**

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

"Why if it isn't Daniel Humphrey," Blair said gingerly as she found Dan sitting at an empty table in the patio outside of their high school. He was alone, no one standing within a 10 foot radius of him. Serena truly ruled the school.

"It's Dan actually," Dan corrected as he looked up miserably from eating his lunch. There was something in his eyes that made Blair feel bad for him. She knew what it was like to suffer the effects of the newly crowned Queen Serena.

"Listen, Brooklyn, you're just the man I wanted to see."

"Me? Won't Chuck be opposed to you meeting with the school's plague?" Dan asked skeptically.

"Chuck? What the hell- I mean what does it matter what Chuck thinks? I'm here to see you. I have a proposition for you," Blair said as she eyed him up and down from across the table. Yes this was the perfect way to bring about the demise of Serena. If she had to kiss him here and there, so what? Dan wasn't _so_ bad that she couldn't overlook his lowly upbringing. Besides they were friends of sorts.

"Proposition? What kind of proposition?" Dan asked as he put down his sandwich in obvious interest.

"You and me. Hold hands, kiss, some PDA." Blair watched his mouth drop at her words.

"Blair, are you hitting on me?"

"God no! I mean no offense," she said as she noticed Dan's guard going up immediately. "You're cute and all in a artsy kinda way, if you're into that sorta thing and all..."

"Right. 'Cuz you're more into that roguish, heavy drinker, drug user, womanizer type that is Chuck Bass," Dan answered with a glint in his eye.

"Listen Humphrey, I'm here to help us both out. If you would cut the nonsense maybe you'll stay quiet long enough to let me tell you what I have in mind." Goodness. What Serena saw in him she'd never know.

"Fine. What's on your mind, Blair?"

"Ok well you know Serena is behaving like a bitch-"

"Takes one to know one I suppose."

Blair eyed him evilly. Her look was warning enough for him to shut up.

"Anyway...as I was saying. In order to get back at her for what she's done, I figured we could use each other to make her jealous and sad and all Serena-Drama Queen and cast her out of her position of power."

"That's your grand plan," Dan asked as he took a drink from his soda.

Blair looked at him without flinching.

"Listen, Blair I appreciate it, although I think there's more in it for you than for me. And I'm pretty sure you didn't plan this with me in mind. Obviously you'll be gaining a lot out of hurting Serena, but I'm just not going to do it," Dan said as he began to stand from his seat and collect his things.

Blair's eyes widened in surprise. "But..But.." she stuttered at a loss for words. "Dan!" she yelled as he turned to walk away.

Dan ignored Blair's outburst as the few people that were actually standing around looked at Blair in surprise.

"Jerk..." Blair mumbled.

She stood to go back into the school when she saw Chuck and Dan standing in the middle of the crowded hallway. Chuck seemed to be whispering something at Dan who stood staring off into the distance. Suddenly, Dan turned around and caught Blair's gaze and nodded. Chuck turned to look at her as well and grinned smugly. Walking away from Dan he made his way over to Blair.

"Well Waldorf, I guess you owe me. Tonight." Chuck leaned into her face.

Blair made a big display of looking disgusted as she took a few steps back.

"As if."

"Dan will be at my suite. Meet us there tonight at 8. And then after he's gone, you can live up to your deal," Chuck said, winking and walking away, leaving Blair with a silly fluttering in the pit of her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback i've been getting about this story. I really love reading all your reviews and knowing that my writing is exciting so many of you. I thank you thank you thank you all so much! Please keep R&R. I crave it :-) Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will be updating my other story _Stand Up to the Night_ either later tonight or tomorrow. That story is a bit different from all i've written before. it's already much darker and suspenseful than any i've ever written. Hope you guys enjoy that one too!  
**

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

"How in the world did you manage to convince him to come meet us here?" Blair whispered to Chuck as Dan sat on Chuck's couch drinking a little more heavily than Blair had ever seen him do. She'd arrived a little late to find Chuck and Dan drinking and chatting like old friends. Once she made her way into Chuck's suite, the men had ended their conversation and the atmosphere had become awkward quickly.

Chuck only smiled as he poured himself another glass of cognac. "Another one, Humphrey?" Chuck called out from his spot behind the bar. Blair sighed deeply feeling completely ignored.

"Listen Chuck. I'm not going to sit around all night and watch you two idiots drink yourself senseless. I have better things to do."

"Yeah... me," Chuck added. He sauntered away from Blair and went over to sit next to Dan.

They spent the next ten minutes drinking quietly while Blair paced back and forth in front of them. Dan hardly noticed her. Chuck couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Ok. I've had about all that I can take," Blair began as she stopped pacing and stood directly in front of the two men. "Why the hell did you agree to meet with Chuck, but completely blew me off?" Blair asked Dan.

"It seems your offer wasn't good enough," Chuck spoke before Dan had a chance to look up from his glass.

Blair shot daggers at him with her look. _I hate you,_ she mouthed.

_I want to fuck you,_ he mouthed back.

She stiffened and felt her cheeks redden.

"I saw her..." Dan said.

Blair turned her attention back to Dan , her train of thought completely interrupted by the sound of Dan's quiet voice. He seemed so upset. Obviously the reason for his being here extended way past Chuck's capacity for persuasion. Besides, Chuck was only good at convincing the opposite sex. She should know.

Blair took a seat on the ottoman beside her and waited for Dan to continue. He seemed entranced, lost within himself, stuck in his own thoughts.

"She was kissing him. In full view of everyone. She was kissing Nate," Dan cried out, the tears shining in his eyes. "She was so upset when I tried dating Amanda. And now she goes and does this to me not even a week later. It wasn't enough for her to humiliate me and designate me the school vermin, but now she's intentionally breaking my heart."

Blair didn't know what to say. Serena and Nate? She had had no idea. And poor Dan. As much as it shocked her to admit it, she kind of felt sorry for the guy. Serena was taking her antics a bit too far. Even Blair knew when she'd reached her limit. Serena obviously had none.

Chuck looked at Blair as he shot down another glass. She looked surprised and speechless. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought that the reason it bothered her so much was because Serena was caught kissing Nate. Maybe it wouldn't have bothered her so much if Serena had been kissing someone else. Even if Serena was kissing him.

"Wow, Humphrey. I really am sorry," Blair finally said.

Chuck blinked. Sorry. Blair Waldorf was saying sorry. That was a sight to witness.

Apparently, Dan knew that as well as his gaze shot up to Blair's face in confusion.

"Don't be so shocked. I know what its like to have your heart ripped out by those you love," Blair said firmly as her eyes quickly met Chuck's and then turned away just as quickly.

"And that's why I propose us getting even. Serena loves you. And she loves me in her own twisted little way. She's always loved me in a kid sister kind of way. Always felt that I wasn't as great as her, didn't hold as much potential. And you, well she loved you with all her heart. And the only reason she's become the new Queen B is because of all you said to her. She decided to stand up for herself and be a total bitch in the process.

Now its safe to say that it is your obligation to assist in my plan for destruction, seeing as you unleashed the beast that is ravaging the Upper East Side. And that is why I came to you today. You and me, we can break her. Make her fall from her high horse and regret doing what she's done. How do you think she'll feel if she sees me, her docile friend who always stood up for her finally take a stand against her and steal what was hers from under her nose? It would be such bittersweet revenge, seeing as she took Nate from me so long ago.

And then you. You her once loving boyfriend. The only guy she's ever loved. The guy that broke her heart. To see you out with me, her best friend, it'll make her feel the same pain she's caused us in these short few weeks. What do you say, Humphrey? Will you be my boyfriend?" Blair finished the last line sarcastically.

Chuck remained silent. He watched Blair speak and took in Dan's reaction. He knew Blair was saying all the right things. She was Queen B. Always would be, no matter how many Serena's came into their world. He could tell that she was getting to him, and all he could do was sit back in awe. She didn't need him. She was handling Dan all by herself. No. No. She did need him. Yes, if it wasn't for him, Humphrey wouldn't even be here. Of course she needed him. Chuck relaxed at bit.

"Ok." It was all Dan said to break the silence that had drawn out amongst them.

Blair smiled. She looked at Chuck who remained impassive.

"Let's just get one thing straight," Chuck said addressing Dan suddenly. "No funny business, understand me Brooklyn? Hands where I can see them at all times. No tonsil hockey either. Keep it PG. No ogling, hand holding, etc etc unless Serena is around. And even when she's around don't get too comfortable. Got it?"

Blair almost laughed. Chuck was so sweet without realizing it. He was being protective of her. Green looked good on him, she thought.

Dan couldn't help but laugh. "Chuck, don't worry. I know Blair's all yours."

Chuck grinned happily. Blair sucked her teeth in a very unladylike manner. "Where in the world has the entire school gotten the idea that I belong to you?" Blair asked with exasperation in her voice.

Dan looked at Chuck and then at Blair. Chuck simply nodded. Dan stood and excused himself.

"Oh, so now you two have some secret code or something?" Blair asked, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice as she notice the air change in the room when they were left alone.

"Manly understanding." Chuck stood from his seat and slowly walked closer to Blair.

"Of what?" Blair asked as she held her ground shakily.

"When to give one another alone time with a woman," Chuck said casually as he reached the side of the room Blair was on and began strolling past the window. It disturbed her even more. He was playing his little game with her. She didn't know when he was going to pounce and that irritated her.

"There will be no alone time, Chuck," Blair said as she stood and attempted to put distance between herself and Chuck. "Besides I have to catch up with Dan and start planning our little charade."

Making a beeline to the exit, Blair celebrated too hastily as her hand reached the door. Before she could open the door fully, Chuck slammed the door closed in front of her, trapping her against the door with his body. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck and it made her skin prickle with goosebumps. Her heart beat quickened at the familiar scent of liquor and sex that emanated from him.

"Chuck, please, i've got to go," Blair begged. She couldn't even recognize the sound of her own voice. She sounded so helpless, so needy, so unlike herself.

"You can't keep running away from me, Blair," Chuck said as his hands trailed up and down her arms. She leaned into his embrace and allowed herself to bask in the feel of him.

"I have to." She felt so warm inside. Her heart swelled at the gentleness of his caress. Her body ached for so much more. Her mind fantasized of all the beautiful things that they could be.

She pulled away then. She didn't like the way she felt around him. Weak. Vulnerable. All the things she was with Nate, but escalated to the 20th power. No she had to gain back ground on the battle field before she could even begin to consider Chuck.

_They _weren't a good idea now. Maybe they never would be.

"Bye, Chuck," Blair silently whispered.

And he let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I know its not my best work, but I wanted to put a chapter up today seeing as i havent done so in a while. anyway i got a request for a sex scene so i aim to please! ;-) Anyway hope you enjoy regardless of how short and how hasty my writing was. hopefully my next chapter will be better. R&R if you like it. it'll help my spirits LOL**

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

_It seems that our former Queen has found herself a new beau. Looks like S may have to reinforce the Girls Unwritten Code with this one. Poor little B has gone astray. _

_You know You Love Me. xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair smiled as she read over the text that she had just received. There was a picture of her and Dan holding hands as they walked out of Chem. Perfect. Soon Serena would be in the know. She was sure that she wouldn't be happy, but that's exactly what she was looking for. Blair sauntered off with a skip to her step as she went to find Dan. But of course, Chuck found her first.

"Well, well, well. The little couple certainly looks happy," Chuck sneered as he held up his phone with Dan and her picture on the screen. Blair smiled sweetly at him.

She continued walking, ignoring his snide remarking and heading to find Dan.

"So, you're looking for LoverBoy are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, yes I am. And if you'd stop harassing me for just one minute, maybe I could accomplish my task," Blair said as she maneuvered her way through the crowded hallways.

"I thought we had agreed?" Chuck hissed into her ear as he stayed close behind her.

"Agreed? On what exactly?"

He caught her then and stilled her movements. Pulling her into an empty room, he pushed her hard against the wall and kissed her. His lips were bruising and demanding. She loved it. She hated it.

As soon as Chuck pulled his lips apart from hers, Blair slapped him across the face. Chuck stared at her in disbelief and rage. Pinning her with his body even more brusquely, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. As she eyed him equally appalled, he captured her mouth again, even harder than before. Blair squirmed against his touch. She tried to fight and resist him, but soon her body was responding of its own accord.

She went limp. Her body rubbed against his sensuously. Her hands fought to be released, but only with the intent of pulling him closer. Chuck read her body language easily. He'd seen a woman surrender to him plenty of times. He'd seen Blair surrender to him plenty of times.

She pulled at his shirt hastily, removing some of the buttons as she tore and ripped it out of his pants. Chuck cast her hands aside and undid his pants. Hiking her leg up against his, he pushed her skirt up and found her flimsy underwear. With a ungentlemanly tug he ripped them off, causing Blair to moan into his mouth.

He didn't waste time with foreplay or hot whispers, pulling his erection free he entered her waiting warmth quickly and urgently. Blair muffled her cry against his shoulder. She bit down hard, as her nails clawed at his lower back. He knew she would leave a mark, but he loved her for it.

Their mating was hasty. They were wild and frenzied. With each thrust into her body he pushed her higher and higher against the wall. Blair rocked her hips desperately. She was anxious to find release. She needed to feel him explode inside of her.

"Blair...I forgot a condom," Chuck grunted against Blair's cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill," Blair whispered.

Groaning in relief, Chuck continued to ravage her body. As he felt Blair tighten around his cock, his movements stilled, back arched and he came with her.

"So..." Chuck said between hurried breaths.

"Hmm."

"Don't let him touch you. Only I can touch you."

Blair smiled coquettishly at him. "And why is that?" she asked sheepishly.

Chuck groaned. "Don't fuck with me, Blair."

"Oh I think I just finished doing that, Bass."

Chuck grinned. "Now I agree with you on that. But seriously. Don't let Humphrey put his hands on you. Even if it's just holding your hand."

"Oh, Chuck, you know we need to do that for the public eye. Remember? The destroy-Serena plan..." Blair said.

"I can't stand seeing you two plastered all over Gossip Girl. That shouldn't be Dan Humphrey in that picture with you."

"Oh? Should it be you?" Blair asked, turning serious for a minute.

"Yeah, maybe," Chuck said as he began to pull away and straighten out his clothes.

"Yes or no?" Blair pushed on.

"Oh Blair, come on you should know how I feel."

"You would think. But just tell me."

"Yes, fine ok? Me. You. Me and you. I'm not into all the cutesy romantic stuff so don't ask that of me." Chuck helped Blair with her hair and pulled her sweater into rights.

Blair smiled up at him. Chuck attempted to ignore her gaze, but found it hard with her bright shiny doe eyes looking up at him adoringly.

"Chuck Bass," Blair said in amusement, "Well maybe we can work something out. Later," Blair said winking as she walked over to the door.

Chuck looked up at her surprised by her words. "I'll take your word on that," he whispered to her as she walked out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I know this one is short and ehhh kinda ok. but just wanted to post something up before my allergies consume me and i give in to sleep! anyway R&R cuz they make me smile and feel better :-) Enjoy...oh and any suggestions on where to take this story would be great. i'm still trying to figure that out myself.**

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

Blair eyed herself in the mirror nervously and tried to relax so that the rosy flush all over her cheeks would fade away. She could feel that written all over her face were the words, _I just screwed Chuck Bass in the Art Room._ Smiling at the memory, she applied her ruby red lipstick once again and double checked her headband and curls. Looking down, she felt her face flame even hotter as she realized her buttons were undone on most of her shirt. Trying as casually as possible to set everything into place, she closed her locker once she was satisfied and spotted her.

Serena was making her way towards her, loyal subjects in tow. Blair cringed. Serena picked a perfect time to pick a fight. Just when she was starting to have a good day. Steeling herself she cocked her hip confidently and plastered on the fakest smile she could muster. She knew it would irk Serena.

"Blair, is it true what I saw on Gossip Girl?" Serena asked, attitude and anger clearly marked on her face.

"What did you see on Gossip Girl, _S_?" Blair shot back smugly. From the corner of her eye she spotted Chuck walking over with Dan by his side. Of course Chuck was prepping him because they were whispering and looking her way. Blair quickly turned her gaze back to Serena, while Iz and Penelope eyed her as if she were inferior.

Blair could just slap them all. None of them would be where they were if it wasn't for her. She hated them! She didn't even care about losing them as friends. She just wanted to get back at them. And the best way to kill all the flimsy little birds with one stone was to take out the mama bird.

"About you and Dan? Are you with him?" Serena asked. She was trying to be angry, but Blair could sense the hurt and pain beneath it all. She smiled.

Just then, Dan and Chuck reached Blair and the rest of the girls. Chuck eyed Serena with his callous expression and leaned against Blair's locker, ever observant of Dan's next move. Dan walked over to Blair and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," Dan said as he took hold of Blair's hand. Apparently Chuck had given him the go ahead. Dan turned and faced Serena. "Hello Serena."

Serena looked between the two and fought back the tears. It was obvious to all who had stopped to observe the scene before them. Serena nodded slightly, pulled her shoulders back and said menacingly to Blair, "You and I, we have some unfinished business." Turning on her hot pink pumps, she signaled to her crew and walked away from the growing crowd.

Blair smiled victoriously and noticed Dan giving a hint of a smile as well. "My, you have some bitch in you after all, don't you Humphrey?" Blair teased.

"Hey, you're a tough act to follow, but I did my best. Of course, Chuck here gave me a few pointers. As well as a few warnings." Dan laughed as he dug into his bag and pulled out his vibrating cell phone. His laughing ceased as he took note of who was calling. "Uhh...Listen guys, I've gotta go. I'll catch ya later!" Slinking his way through the crowd, he was gone before either Chuck or Blair could say a word.

"What do you think got into him?" Chuck asked as he took Blair's books from her hands and proceeded to walk her outside.

"Who knows? That's one fellow I won't even bother trying to figure out."

"And yuou're welcome for bringing Daniel in just when the occasion called for it," Chuck said as he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Blair complained as she yanked the cigarette from his lips and tossed it on the floor. "And by the way you owed me that. And I already thanked you earlier, don't you remember," Blair asked coyly. She felt good playing this game with Chuck.

"How could I forget?" Chuck growled. "But one thing, Blair," Chuck said as he reached her limo and handed her her books, taking one of her curls between his fingers.

"Yes..." Blair said, secretly waiting for one of his perverted remarks that made her melt naughtily on the inside.

"You ruin one more cigarette, and no more sex for you."

Blair looked up at him shocked as he walked away leaving her bothered and upset.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Sorry i didn't post anything yesterday and i'm also sorry that this chapter is so very short. i like it though. and the next one will be better i promise. I'm just very busy lately with school and work...i knew it'd be catching up to me this semester! anyway thanks for the get well wishes some of u sent me. i've been fighting a cold on top of everything else. anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter. R&R please, i love reading feedback! Happy Readings!**

* * *

"No more sex? No more sex! Are you kidding me, Dorota?" Blair huffed as she sat in her living room attempting to eat the lunch Dorota had placed before her.

Dorota stared at Blair speechless. What could she say to her? "Uhh..."

"I mean, he should be so honored that I'd have any intention of sleeping with him again. He's such a jerk!" Blair shouted shoving down a couple of crackers.

"Yes Miss Blair."

"That's it! I'll have nothing to do with that smug Basstard. No. No more sex all right. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. He thinks he can manipulate me, does he? Well we'll see who comes out on top..."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Chuck said as he walked into her living room. Blair had been so wrapped up in her conversation with Dorota that she'd missed the ding of her elevator signaling that she had a guest. "And usually you're on top. I know how much you like it that way." he winked.

_Self absorbed pig! _Blair thought to herself. What the hell was he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blair said voicing her thoughts.

"Careful Waldorf, your bitch is showing," Chuck said as he sprawled on the couch beside her and took half of the sandwich on the plate.

"That's mine!" Blair said childishly. She'd be damned if she let him take any of her food. Even if she had no intention of eating it.

"Oh come on now, B. You're not even going to eat it. You'll probably scarf down the fruit and crackers, but never the sandwich."

Damn him. He thought he knew her. Well he did, but still. Jerk!

"Whatever," Blair said. It was all she could come up with and it made her cringe. She always beat out Chuck when it came to their bantering, but lately he'd been having the upperhand way too much. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"That-a girl." Reaching over he brushed a loose curl behind her ear and leaned back again. "Well, I thought you might like to know that sister dearest came home today looking a little too self satisfied. It's as if what happened today in the hallway hadn't actually happened."

Blair's face drained of color. That bitch...if she got her hands on that Van der Woodsen...

"Call, Brooklyn. Bring him here now!" Blair shouted. She was scrambling for damage control.

"Blair. Blair. Relax. Let's think about this. You and I, well we're all the malicious intent needed in this room. All we need is each other," Chuck said with a warmth in his eyes.

Blair looked him over understanding the double meaning to his words. "I guess you're right."

Chuck smiled wickedly and moved in closer. "So. Umm about earlier...Do you think you're up for more?"

Blair's grin matched Chuck's yet she feigned ignorance. "More what?"

Chuck shifted closer. "Mmmm...more of that moaning and scratching and grinding and fucking..."

"Manners, Bass," Blair said as she swatted his hand away from her leg. "First things first. We've got to rehash a new plan..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another quickie! Just was in a writing mood tonight. Hope you guys like it. R&R please. Thanks for all the comments thus far. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Let me know if you want me to include anything. I love suggestions. Happy Readings!**

* * *

The next day at school, Blair's plan came crumbling down on her. Walking out of the gymnasium and into the girl's locker room during class, searching for her cell phone, she ran into Serena. Not only Serena. But Serena and Dan. And they were, well they were _busy_.

Damn that Humphrey! Traitor. Dog. Pig. He was worse than Chuck! And that was saying a lot. Serena, plastered on the wall lost in the throes of passion, was completely oblivious as Blair slammed her locker door after having collected her bag.

Running out of the locker room she opened up her cell phone and texted Chuck f-ing Bass. Damn it! She always seemed to need him. He was always the one to bail her out when things didn't go her way.

_Chuck. Meet me at the Met steps. _

_-B._

Running to the bathroom to change clothes quickly, she arrived ten minutes later to find Chuck already waiting for her smoking a cigarette. Before she could comment or remove the cigarette from his mouth, Chuck disposed of the cigarette and threw his hands up in surrender with a sly smile.

"Ok, Waldorf. What's the problem this time? It can't be that you miss me. We spent the whole night together," Chuck joked as he sat down on the steps and signaled for her to take the spot next to him.

"It's Serena..."

"Oh, but of course." Sarcastic as usual. She could slap him then and there.

"Yeah, well I guess I discovered why she was so _satisfied_ when she got home yesterday," Blair said, feeling a bit proud that she'd discovered the truth before Chuck did. But still. Damn Serena Van der Woodsen.

"Yeah. And why's that? You have that look on your face. It must be quite juicy," Chuck said as he pulled the collar of his jacket closer together. The weather was starting to cool. New York fall season was underway. Soon he would need his signature scarf. That brought a smile to his face.

"Yeah, well I caught Serena and Dan bloody-Humphrey having sex in the locker room!" Blair pulled a disgusted face as she pulled her skirt around her exposed legs.

"Oooo. The one place we haven't christened," Chucked wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"One place? Please Chuck, we haven't been screwing all over the school," Blair whispered indignantly.

"Really...The bathroom, the teacher's lounge, the Mathematics closet, the art room the other day..."

"Okay. Okay. Gross! You keep count?"

"Oh yes. With you, darling, I keep tabs on everything." Chuck leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Chuck! Stop it. Gossip Girl might catch us!"

"So? Let her watch. She is a voyeuristic slut," Chuck said as he began to close the distance between them and rub his hand up Blair's thigh.

"Stop! We can still make this me and Dan thing work."

"What for? The point was to hurt Serena. She's having sex with him. If anything she'll think she's hurting you."

Blair's gaze turned dark. "I hate her," she whispered.

"We'll just have to improvise, Waldorf," Chuck said as he kissed her neck.

Blair allowed and welcomed his touch. There was no reason to stop him. She needed to find comfort in his touch. She felt like she was about to explode with rage.

"What do you have in mind?" Blair asked breathlessly.

"Mmmm...well for starters...You. In my bed. Wearing nothing but your stockings and red shoes."

"Chuck. You know what I'm talking about. And we just had sex last night. Will you relax," Blair said as she stood up and left Chuck pouting like a child. She smiled at him as she extended her hand and helped him stand.

"Ok ok. Later...Well I guess we can break them up. Then she'd be heartbroken again. But this time make sure they stay broken up. No more Dan/Serena drama. We need hardcore damage done."

"You know, Chuck, I forget why I'm doing this sometimes. I mean I don't care about being Queen again. Shoot, I'd probably refuse it if I'm offered it..." Blair trailed off as they reached the front of the school again.

"Well, you're newfound hate for Serena justifies all this."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll be happy once I ruin her. I guess I'll feel vindicated after all these years."

"Right. Well leave this part to me. I'll reach you later and catch you up on what I've come up with," Chuck said as he patted her butt and edged her forward.

Blair turned around and glanced at him over her shoulder. His heart beat a little faster as her eyes held that glint that they held the night at _Victrola_. "Sure thing. I'll be waiting," she purred as she walked back inside the school building.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Here's another Chapter to this story that i'm enjoying very much recently. I've been writing a whole lot more for it than my other story. The ideas seem to come easier to me. At the same time, sorry if theres any confusion b/c i might have jumped around some in this chapter. Not really sure. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and R&R. Happy Readings!**

* * *

"Chuck Bass, it's about time you lived up to your reputation," Blair said excitedly as she ate her lunch in the courtyard the following day. Chuck smiled and took a piece of Blair's sushi roll from her dish.

"Shoo! Get your own. So how did you find out?" Blair asked as she pulled her dish closer in order to keep Chuck's straying hands out. His hands always seemed to be touching something of hers.

"Ahhh, well that's where the magic of walls come in my dear Waldorf. You see it's as if I have this superhuman strength to see through walls," Chuck joked as he tickled Blair in her ribs so that she could let go of her dish and he could steal another sushi roll.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed as he tickled her.

"Oooo, I love how you scream my name," Chuck mumbled through a mouthful of raw fish. "God, Waldorf, we **are** meant to be. Your taste in sushi is amazing!"

Blair grinned wickedly. "Ahhh. Yes of course. There's a lot that we have in common. If only we could find a way to make things work..."

"Well we can. It's only a matter of you letting me back in...there," Chuck finished as he poked his index finger at Blair's left breast.

Blair's smile fell off her face. "Yeah...well...ummm...so how did you say you found out about Serena?"

Chuck sighed deeply. Typical Blair, always avoiding the discussion of _them_. "Well, as I was saying, Serena had a guest in her room last night. Me, being the ever observant night owl, heard the sounds being emitted through her door and went over to investigate. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and found sister dearest riding dear Nathaniel like a regular ol' cowgirl," Chuck drawled in his best imitation of a country accent.

Blair's smile returned to her face. Well she did admit it irked her just a bit that Nate was still whipped for Serena, but who cared. She had what she needed to do away with Serena now.

"Good God, Bass, you must be awfully quiet while walking around your house. How'd you managed to take a picture of _that _without either one of them noticing you there?"

"Magic fingers," Chuck said as he wiggled his fingers in front of her. "Although, you already know about those."

Blair huffed dramatically as she punched his shoulder. Chuck laughed loudly drawing attention to them. "Oh, Waldorf, you love it. Admit it!"

"Shh. You're so loud..." Blair whispered.

"I don't care. Let the whole world know how much you love me...And how much I-" Chuck stopped before he could finish that sentence.

"How much you what?" Blair asked on bated breath.

"Well how easy I make it for you to love me," Chuck finished, impressed with his ability to think quickly on his feet. He patted himself on the back mentally

"Ass!" Blair said maliciously breaking through Chuck's mental celebrations. "That's why things won't work you jerk!" Blair exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and stood up quickly. "Send me a copy of that picture. Or get off your lazy ass and send it to Gossip Girl yourself!"

Chuck swore under his breath as Blair shot across the courtyard like a woman possessed. _Great. There I've gone and fucked it up again._ He knew better than to run after a pissed off Blair. Digging into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and smoked freely now that she was gone.

_Asshole. Why didn't he follow her? _

Nate, Lord Marcus, or any of the other losers of the UES would have followed her. But not Chuck Bass. God she should hate him! She should not be falling back under his spell so easily. So he made love to her like Nate never had. So what? So he made her feel incredible and sexy and wanted when she was in his arms. He wasn't the only man on earth! But dammit, he was the only man she wanted!

_Damn him! Damn it all!_

Blair threw her bag roughly into her locker and then turned to the sound of a widespread text message resounding through the halls. Gossip Girl apparently had news. Maybe Chuck finally did as he was told.

_Excellentttt..._She could see herself now twiddling her hands together like Mr. Burns from _The_ _Simpsons_. Queen Serena, Act II Scene I. Time for the wannabe-B to go down.

Blair flipped open her cellphone and saw the picture she had just seen a few minutes earlier plastered across her small screen. _Queen S doing the dirty with Queen B's former King. Seems these two girls can't stay away from each other's guys. Hopefully, S won't be setting her eyes on C anytime soon. _

Blair frowned at the last line. _Like hell Serena would get within ten feet of Chuck! He was hers!_ Catching her outrageous claims, Blair shook herself out of her reverie and looked around the halls. Apparently news of Dan and her had died out. No one seemed to notice Dan Humphrey for long nowadays. But she'd make sure to bring him back into her plans, that backstabber!

Everyone was already gossiping and commenting on GG's latest news. Innocent, perfect Serena was not so sweet and angelic anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay. Writer's block sucks! Sorry this chapter is all over the place. The next one will be the end. And don't worry, there'll be more Chuck/Blair action in the next one to close the story, but i just felt that the Blair and Serena thing needed closure. Ok well R&R please and suggest if you'd like. I like all input! Happy Readings!**

* * *

Exactly two minutes later (Blair counted) Serena came stumbling down the hall solo. Blair grinned. So the Queen was deserted. Typical. That entourage couldn't handle the pressure of hanging around someone tainted. They'd let Serena go the second GG's message came into their phones.

Blair watched from the sidelines as Serena weaved her way around the dirty looks and sordid comments. She looked on the verge of tears. Blair was surprised at how unmoved she felt. She had been treated exactly the same only last year. But at least then, she'd had Serena. But Serena had made her choice. And now she must face her demise alone.

"So, did I do good by you?" The warm voice caressed her neck.

Blair turned and found Chuck lounging against her locker. How the hell he managed to get that close to her without her noticing she'd never know. Then again, his light feet were what allowed Serena to be caught in the act last night, so she couldn't be too bothered by it.

"For once," Blair said sarcastically as she turned her back on him and continued watching Serena. Just as she made her way to the door of the courtyard, Dan walked inside the school looking destroyed. Perfect. Two birds with one stone.

"It's like killing two birds with one stone, Waldorf."

Damn him. Why did he read her mind? How was he always doing that?

"Shut up, Bass. We have front row seats to the main event." Blair grabbed his arm and walked closer to where Serena and Dan now stood.

"So you're sleeping around?" Dan asked looking at Serena with tears in his eyes. He didn't even give her time to answer before he continued. "I thought this time was going to be different. I thought we agreed, no more games. I can't believe I ever trusted you."

"Dan! No wait listen, it's not what you think," Serena said as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Not what I think? Serena you're having sex with Nate in this picture that is now blasted all over Gossip Girl. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No. Dan look, it's not like that. I do love you," Serena begged as she reached out for his hand.

Dan pulled away, repulsion evident in his eyes. "Don't you touch me, Serena. I want nothing to do with you. You told me it was over between you two..."

"It is. Was. I...Dan, I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Serena, hey..." Dan and Serena, Blair and Chuck, turned at the sound of Nate's voice.

_Oooo, this just gets better and better_. Blair squirmed excitedly.

"You two be very happy together," Dan finished as he walked away. He walked in Blair's direction, noticing her as he came close. "I should have listened to you."

Blair raised her eyebrows at him in a smug I-told-you-so look and shrugged her shoulders. Serena turned to her then. Marching over to where Blair stood, Serena seemed to be on a murderous rage.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Hi, Serena!" Blair said sweetly.

"You just love to ruin everyone around you. If someone refuses to bend to your every whim you do away with them. You sick, twisted bitch! I can't believe you did that."

"Me? I wasn't the one having sex with Dan in the locker room and then sleeping with Nate later that night. No the whore card is all yours sweetie." Blair spat back.

Serena made to hit her. Her hand was stopped mid air as Chuck stepped in from behind Blair. "I would really think twice before doing anything I would regret later," Chuck interposed. His eyes were dark and venomous, his words just as harsh. "Besides, Blair didn't snap the photo genius. She wasn't at our house last night, not for lack of my wanting her to be there," Chuck added as he winked at Blair.

"So it was you?" Serena asked in obvious shock. "What have I done to you?"

"Really? Does it take someone doing something to me for me to act this way? I thought you knew me better, sis."

"You and her, you two deserve each other!" Serena said as she turned to walk away.

"Yes we do," Chuck said quietly turning to look at Blair.

"Oh, please," was all she said as she sauntered off in the other direction.

* * *

The next few days at school were quiet. No one really talked about what had gone on a few days ago. Penelope, Isabel, Nelly Yuki and the rest of them were running around trying to find a new Queen. Blair had shot them down the day after Serena's removal as Queen.

Serena laid low. She was always alone, never speaking to anyone and avoiding the looks she got as she walked around school. Dan couldn't even look at her, Jenny even rejected her.

Revenge was bittersweet.

Blair couldn't help but feel bad as she saw Serena walking up and down the hallways with her head down and her hair covering her face. The regal, tall, proud beauty was now a mere shadow of what she use to be. But Blair never approached her. Never would. Things could never go back to how they use to be. She could never forgive Serena, and she was pretty sure Serena would ever forgive her.

Chuck hadn't been around in the past few days. He'd been around, but not around her. Which was good, Blair supposed. She needed to get her head on straight and focus of getting out of Constance and moving on to Yale and greater things. She was so over the UES drama. She just wanted to get away from it all.

"I see you and Chuck did a hell of a job," Nate said as he approached Blair that Friday afternoon.

"Archibald." No niceties for him anymore. She couldn't even begin to understand why she'd but up with him for so long.

"I'm sure you two are glad that Serena is out of your way."

"Us two? I know I am. I have no idea about Chuck, nor do I care to know," Blair said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, well you two are two peas in a pod. You're both sick and twisted that way," Nate huffed out.

"Funny. Seems you and Serena are two peas in a pod two. She used the same words to describe us earlier this week. Then again, you two had the same D average intelligence."

"I can't believe you. You ruined her," Nate said with sadness in his voice.

"She ruined herself. And you helped her along the way," Blair stated as she turned and looked him in the eye. "I didn't do anything. Check your sources, Nate. And stop bothering me. I think you know I'm a force not to be reckoned with."

"Right..." Nate stated as he watched Blair walk away.

* * *

"She told me what you did to her, Blair?" Eric chirped over the phone.

Blair rolled her eyes. How much more of this did she have to put up with?

"Eric, really, I didn't do anything to dear old Serena. And besides, Serena is a big girl. She should be able to take care of herself. Especially when she goes around stepping over people and disregarding what may come of it. And I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Serena did what she did. She just wasn't ready to live with the consequences."

"But Blair...what about when all this happened to you? Serena was there for you," Eric said quietly on the other end.

"Yes she was. But so was I during a lot of her stuff. I helped her like I've never helped anyone else. I've done so much for her, and around last month, that started to mean nothing to your sister. Look, Eric, I love you and all, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you hold me responsible for your sister's actions. Go counsel her and comfort her. I've got my own life to deal with," Blair said, sounding a little more bitchier than she wanted to sound. But honestly, Serena wasn't her cross to bear anymore.

"Fine. Take care, Blair," Eric finished, hanging up before Blair could respond.

"Jerks! Serena's a slut, and I'm the bad guy? Give me a break," Blair spoke to her empty room.

"So. I've come to collect..." The same annoying voice she hadn't heard in days broke the silence in her room.

"Shame. I have nothing to give," Blair said as she started to swivel in her chair. She stared transfixed at Chuck who held a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"What are those?" Blair stuttered.

"Oh. These? These are roses. They're a type of flower. People often give them to one another as gifts," Chuck answered sarcastically.

Blair rolled her eyes, stood, and walked towards Chuck he was leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, Mr. Sarcastic. But why do you have them?"

"Ok. Let's spell this out for you, Waldorf. After days of avoiding you, just to get my head straight-"

Blair smiled. God, they were so alike it was scary.

"I've decided that I can't avoid you forever. And I know you can't avoid me forever. So I gave you some time to squirm, and realize what your life would be like without me," Chuck smiled smugly. "I'm sure these past few days have been hell for you lately."

"Pssh. Whatever."

"And now, I'm here with a peace offering. I'll be nice. I'll be good. I'll be whatever you want me to be. As long as you're mine."

"Excuse me?" Blair asked, unable to believe what he'd just said.

"You once asked me to tell you three words, eight letters, and you'd be mine. I can't deny it anymore. You want those words, they're yours Blair," Chuck said as he closed the gap between them.

"Chuck..."

"Shh. Let me finish. This is hard, and I'm only going to do this once... Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you."

Blair fell faint. "Chuck..."

"There I said. Now, do you have anything to say to me?" Chuck asked flirtatiously as he began to stroke her cheek lovingly.

Blair laughed. Laughed in a way she hadn't laughed since the last time she was in his arms.

"Oh, Bass, I love you too."

"Good. Because that's the only answer I was going to accept." Chuck took her mouth in his and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm. I missed this," Blair whispered.

"Uhuh. Me too. Oh and I brought someone here to see you," Chuck said. He pulled away then.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Blair asked genuinely interested.

"Now, don't be mad..."

"Chuck..."

"Remember you love me," Chuck joked with a little boy's mischievous grin on his face.

"Chuck...Please don't tell me it's who I think it is!"

"Ok, ok...Then I won't say."

Just then Serena walked into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! This is the final Chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the story and leave reviews. **

**Also I wanted to say that though I appreciate suggestions and constructive criticism, I do not appreciate nasty comments being left. I allowed anonymous reviews to be left in my stories, but not for some readers to leave nasty remarks. If you don't enjoy the story, don't read it. That's the best advice i could give you. Please don't ruin our FanFiction community by leaving unnecessarily derogatory comments.**

**Anyway, for the rest of you guys, Enjoy and Happy Readings! Thanks for all the support. Much love :-)**

* * *

"What the hell is this? What is she doing here Chuck?" Blair yelled as her former best friend waltzed into her room. Serena was quiet as she nervously looked over at Chuck who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen, Blair, I just thought that since here we are starting anew, that'd it'd be good for you and Serena to talk and settle your issues once and for all. I can't stand watching Serena mope around the house day and night. And these past few days that you haven't been plotting her destruction, you've been different also. You two do best when you guys are together, be it good or bad. And I don't think you guys should just throw away years of friendship for something so stupid as being Queen, when neither of you have the title now, nor does it matter." Chuck reached out and took Blair's hand.

"Call me sentimental and romantic. I just want a fresh start. In every aspect of our lives." He leaned in and kissed her cheek tenderly, drawing Blair's eyes away from Serena to look up at him.

She nodded up at Chuck. Turning on his heels before Blair could think twice about it, Chuck made his way out of the room. Before he could close the door behind him, Serena turned and spoke. "Thanks, Chuck."

"Listen Blair I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't. Just forget it. I don't want to fight anymore. Not just with you. With anybody. I'm so tired of all of it. This high school drama has got to stop. I'm leaving for Yale soon. We're all going in different directions in our lives. Chuck's right...P.S. Don't tell him I said that or I'll kill you...but yeah, he's right. It's time for a fresh start."

Serena smiled. "Blair, I would love to forgive and forget. But I just want to tell you sorry. Sorry for what I did to you. For disregarding your feelings for my own selfish cause. You have your bitchiness, but never with me. At least not when I didn't deserve it. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I'm so sorry, B."

Blair stared at her, willing herself not to cry. This wasn't a sad moment. This was good. Time to bury the past and move forward. "It's fine, Serena. I'm sorry for what I did to you too."

Serena laughed.

Blair laughed.

"I can be a bitch, can't I?" Blair asked as she giggled.

"You? Look at me!"

"Oh God! Will you two hurry up!" Chuck groaned from the other side of the door.

Blair and Serena looked at each other and laughed again.

"I guess that's my signal to go. Chuck seems to have some unfinished business," Serena smirked. "I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at school."

Serena nodded. No hugs, no kisses. It would take time to get back to all that.

Chuck was standing against the wall across the door when Serena opened it.

"She's all yours," Serena said grinning as she walked out the room.

"Finally!" Chuck said exasperated. "I should have had you come over after my turn was done."

"Ewww. Chuck. Jeez, I don't wanna hear all that," Serena put on her infamous grossed out face and walked down the stairs. Chuck grinned. Good. He had Blair all to himself now.

He walked into the bedroom only to find that Blair was no where to be seen.

"Blair..."

Nothing. What the hell?

"Blair!"

"Hush! Dorota will hear you. She'll kill you. Just wait a second."

Chuck grinned as he heard her scrambling in the adjoining bathroom, cursing under her breath.

Chuck went and sat on Blair's bed as he looked through the knick knacks she kept on her side table. After a few minutes, the woman he was waiting for finally emerged. Naked. Well not naked, but close enough to it. Chuck's breath caught and he gulped.

Blair smiled.

Chuck tried to smile. But he couldn't move, not even his facial muscles.

"So..." Blair started coquettishly. "New enough for you?"

Chuck found his voice, "Oh yeah." He stood up and walked closer to where Blair stood.

"Come here," he reached for her hand and twirled her before him. "Oh, wow, Blair, what you do to me."

Blair grinned. "You like?"

"Mmmm...I love, babe."

"So, about starting anew...do you want to take it slow?" Blair asked knowing damn well that Chuck wouldn't be able to say no to her dressed like that.

"Slow. Oh yeah. I'll be ravaging you desperately, but once I'm done we'll take it nice and slow. Just the way you like it," Chuck murmured seductively as he buried his head in the crook of Blair's neck and began tracing wet kisses along her neck and shoulder. "God, Blair, you're driving me crazy."

Blair giggled under her breath, sighing as Chuck began pulling her short camisole up towards her waist.

"You're so soft, so warm, so sweet, so sexy," Chuck punctuated each word with a kiss down Blair's arms. He knelt before her after he dragged the silky material over her head, leaving her standing before him in nothing but a thin thong.

"I love how you feel, how you taste, how you scream my name," Chuck continued as Blair began moaning beneath his touch. His lips had started tracing soft patterns up her soft thighs, reaching her panties and blowing gently on her. Blair's hands clutched Chuck's shoulders as he knees threatened to give in under her.

"Chuck...please..."

"I figured I'd treat you. Nice and slow, right?" Chuck smugly answered as he stared up at Blair's heavy lidded eyes.

"No. Hurry. It's been too long," Blair answered desperately. She hadn't been with him in over two weeks. She needed him now!

"Fast? Hard? I think I can accommodate you, Waldorf," Chuck laughed as he shoved aside her flimsy underwear and his mouth found her wet center. Blair cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed her and Chuck had to wrap an arm around her waist to hold her up.

Chuck used his tongue and his lips to bring her to edge. When he felt her about to unravel he stood and pushed her harshly onto the bed. As Blair laid half dazed on the bed, Chuck removed his clothes hurriedly and threw her underwear atop the pile as well.

Blair's arms reached out as Chuck laid himself on top of her. "Are you ready?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Blair murmured. "But wait."

Blair flipped Chuck under her and sat on top of him. "Much better."

"Oh, yes," Chuck agreed.

"I love you, Charles Bass," Blair said as she lowered herself onto Chuck's erection.

"Ohhh...I love you too, Blair," Chuck said as he lost himself in the feel of her body.


End file.
